


8164

by lostscaredandalone



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Jealous Simon, Jealousy, M/M, Markus is THICC, No Smut, No Spoilers, Oblivious Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Pining, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostscaredandalone/pseuds/lostscaredandalone
Summary: Markus is too thicc and Simon is ANGERY.The backstory behind Markus's tan jacket from the final chapter.





	8164

**Author's Note:**

> Detroit has my heart (& I don't want it back).

He knows Markus is… finely shaped. He would have to be blind not to notice the frustratingly, frankly  _ delicious  _ swell of his backside. 

 

Unfortunately, of course Simon is not the only one to express such appreciation of Markus’s anatomy. 

 

It seems that almost everywhere Markus goes, the  _ whispers _ follow. Simon is cursed with having to block out every, ‘damnnn,’ every obvious stare, every whistle. 

 

Yet, despite these disgustingly obvious flirtations, Markus simply continues on with his task as if he never heard anything. At this point, Simon is left wondering if Markus even knows how stunning he looks. 

 

Obviously Markus would know, right? Why else would he blatantly expose himself in those maddeningly tight pants he always wears? Why else would he strut in such a way his backside  _ jiggles  _ with each step?

 

God, walking behind Markus is a temptation Simon never could have possibly expected to overcome. 

 

He and Markus are  _ friends,  _ of course Markus would invite Simon along on his adventures. Such a thing is expected of friends. But why on earth Markus always finds a way to step in front of Simon on a narrow or busy sidewalk, Simon has no idea. Almost as if Markus wants to torture Simon with the unrelenting temptation to grab a handful of his shockingly full backside. 

 

But Simon knows that Markus is an outspoken, diplomatic man. He would have the confidence to just  _ say something _ , right? He would have the confidence to just look Simon right in the eye and ask him to grab a handful, right? 

 

No, of course not, that would be ridiculous. Markus is just as dignified as he is diplomatic, and such a request would be unbecoming of him, of course. All of this can be explained by the idea that Markus has no idea how  _ goddamn thick his ass is.  _ Of course. It would all make sense. 

 

Naturally, Simon takes it upon himself to protect Markus, his  _ friend _ , from public exposure. 

 

Simon finds Markus in the upstairs room of their Jericho base. He’s standing by the floor-to-ceiling window that overlooks it all, his hip cocked perfectly to the side, and his  _ thick ass  _ on perfect display. 

 

Simon has to take a moment to take a breath he doesn’t need before he takes a step towards Markus. He would have seen Simon coming up the stairs, so of course Markus was expecting him, but Simon greeted him all the same. It was worth seeing the hint of a smile on his gorgeous, freckled face. 

 

Simon holds out the long jacket he picked up a few hours back. Markus isn’t necessarily expressive, per se, but Simon can see the questioning on his face. 

 

“I saw it in a storefront and I thought you’d like it.” Not necessarily a lie: the tan, asymmetrical coat was most definitely Markus’s style. However, Simon had spent hours browsing online for something Markus would like. Something Markus would actually wear out of want, instead of pity of having received it as a gift. 

 

Luckily, Markus did not question him further. With a wider smile, he reaches out to grab the jacket. Impulsively, Simon adjusts his hold along the shoulders of the sleeves and holds the jacket up to Markus, indicating the want to help him put it on. Again, Markus doesn’t question or hesitate. 

 

He can’t help the bubbly feeling throughout his body as he helps direct Markus’s arms through the sleeves. The feeling only intensifies as he runs his fingers down Markus’s arms.  _ To smoothen out the sleeves, of course.  _

 

His systems shudder to a halt as Markus pulls him into a brief hug. “Thanks, Simon. I love it.”

 

_ Love  _ is such a powerful word, but Markus has taken to ‘deviancy’ like a duck to water, so he shouldn’t be surprised he’d use such strong, human expressions. Simon knows he’ll wear himself out thinking too hard about something like this, so he simply smiles and gives Markus’s strong shoulder a friendly pat. 

 

“No problem. I’m glad you like it. It looks good on you.” With his smile still lingering, he turns back around and heads back down to join the others. 

 

* * *

  
  


When Markus asks Simon to join him on an errand run to Bellini Paints, Simon doesn’t think twice to accept. He can’t help the satisfaction that arises from seeing Markus in the jacket Simon gave to him. 

 

The trip is familiar, and for the first time ever, blissfully quiet. No whispers. No unwelcome stares. No whistling. 

 

Looking down, Simon wouldn’t be able to tell how cuppable Markus’s asscheeks were if he hadn’t already known before. An easy smile slid to his face as he caught up with Markus, content to know that he was the only one in this moment who knew the capacity of Markus and his thick ass. 


End file.
